Demonios en Canterlot High (DMC x MLP:EG)
by Black0Angelo
Summary: La adolescencia de los hijos de Sparda fue dura... La pérdida de un ser amado cambio a uno de ellos, llenándolo de frustración y rencor. En un intento de cambiar la perspectiva de la vida, Eva y sus hijos deciden mudarse y empezar una nueva vida... Y esta será una nueva oportunidad, para Dante y su hermano Vergil...
1. Prólogo

En medio de la noche, la lluvia cae fuera de una casa lujosa, un joven de pelo blanco, vistiendo una gabardina roja, se paraba en frente de una ventana de la sala, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Dante?— detrás de él, aparece una bella dama de cabellos dorados, vistiendo un largo vestido negro y una manta de tela roja.

—¿Sí? ma...— responde el joven Dante a la dama que era su madre.

—¿Has visto a tu hermano? Ya se hace tarde...— le pregunta un tanto preocupada mirando por la ventana al igual que su hijo.

—Esta afuera... Despidiéndose de papá— se lo oía un tanto deprimido mientras seguía viendo a la ventana.

La dama lucia triste cuya expresión deprimida la ocultaba en su interior mostrando preocupación por su hijo.

En lo lejos, donde no se distingue rastro de civilización, oculta entre los bosques, hay un verde claro, donde se logra distinguir una silueta entre la noche...

Un joven de pelo blanco, alto y un tanto esbelto, vistiendo una gabardina azul, lo cual lo distinguía, en frente a una tumba... Por lo que se puede notar, recién puesta.

El joven cuyo pelo corto cubría la vista sin importarle que le cubra la lluvia, contemplaba aquella tumba, mientras empuñaba una espada katana en su vaina. Y en su otra mano un hermoso collar dorado con una gema roja.

El silencio predomina en todo el lugar, una lúgubre luz de noche cubre al joven, no se mueve... Completamente mojado, gotas de agua bajaban de sus mejillas.

Eran lágrimas o simples gotas de lluvia?

Levanto la mano con su collar, vio detenidamente la gema que mostraba su reflejo, empezaba a molestarse.

Con un rápido movimiento...

Echo todo su cabello atrás, su expresión sería ya no mostraba sentimiento alguno, es más lucia molesto y algo furioso.

Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección a su casa, sus ojos brillaban en un color rojo ardiente... Pero ese brillo se esfumó a los pocos segundos.

* * *

**_Nuevo proyecto._**

**_En este fic los hermanos tendrán 16 años._**

**_Y como ven soy muy fan de la saga Devil May Cry. Puesto que pase parte de mi infancia jugando esos buenos juegos con su genial historia._**

**_Hecho para entretener. _**


	2. Capítulo 1

Han pasado semanas desde aquel trágico día... Eva y sus hijos se mudaron a otra ciudad...

Fue difícil para Dante y su hermano, pero tuvieron que aceptarla, para Dante sería un tanto difícil puesto que tenía algunos amigos.

Vergil sería otra historia puesto que el siempre fue alguien solitario... Sería fácil para él... Si no fuera por su hermano, el pasaría desapercibido.

No hablemos de la mudanza puesto que sus genes demoníacos lo hicieron fácil...

Pero su madre les hizo prometer que jamás revelarian sus poderes, y el hecho que Sparda era una leyenda oculta en el tiempo.

Usarían el apellido: Sparda.

No había necesidad de ocultarlo... Puesto que los gemelos tenían un problemon según Dante.

Tenían que ir a la preparatoria...

Tenían menos de 17 años así que tenían que seguir una vida normal, según su madre.

Y sería una mañana de lunes cuando llego el momento.

—Dante... Despierta —escucha una voz mientras duerme seco.

—Naaa... No quiero —responde poniendo su cara contra la almohada.

—Mejor despierta... antes de que mamá te despierte de un golpe —se río el joven mientras se arreglaba, echando su pelo hacia atrás.

—Me convenciste... –el joven Dante se levanta, bostezando– oye... Qué hora es?— pregunto un tanto somnoliento.

—Son las 7 y cuarto... —respondió Vergil mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

—A la ver... Hijo de... ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?! —abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras buscaba su ropa.

—Dante! Vergil! Bajen a desayunar! —era su madre que gritaba desde la cocina.

—Santo Goku salvame!! —gritaba un Dante desesperado cambiándose a lo loco.

—Hmmm... Tarado... —susurro Vergil para luego salir de su cuarto.

Cuando bajo por las gradas hacia la sala, su madre le hablo.

—Oh Vergil... Y tu hermano? —pregunto ella un tanto preocupada, pero se la nota un tanto molesta.

—Emmm... Ya baja... Esta buscando sus cosas —rápidamente le invento una excusa, Dante solía ser problemático... Y su madre muy estricta a la hora de castigarlo, incluso Vergil le tenía miedo.

En cuestión de minutos bajo el hermano menor ya vestido.

—A tiempo Dante... Saldremos en unos minutos... —dijo Vergil mirando el reloj.

—Ajajaja... Muy chistosito hermano, ni siquiera desayune —respondió mientras se ponía a comer y su madre le miraba un poco sería.

Esa mirada dejaba a Dante un tanto temeroso mientras comía.

Después de terminar ambos ya estaban listos para su primer día, Eva con una dulce mirada los despedía...

—Bien... Vergil cuida a tu hermano... Dante... Por amor a Dios, portate bien —Dante se molesto al oír esto mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano.

—Adiós mamá... —se despidió Vergil.

—Chao ma... —se despido Dante.

Con mochila en la espalda se fueron a su nuevo colegio... Su madre les dijo que había hablado con la directora misma para poder inscribirlos...

Mientras caminaban por las calles podían ver que era un ciudad más tranquila que su antigua ciudad.

—Con que el responsable eh? —se burló Dante de su hermano.

—Oye... Yo no soy el que quería traer a Ebony y Ibory y a Rebellion a mi primer día en un nuevo colegio —respondió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Ebony y Ibory eran las pistolas hechas por Dante, Rebellion era su espada, herencia de su padre Sparda.

Vergil no sonreía ante los demás, solo para molestar a su hermano y para demostrar afecto a su madre.

—Oye!

—En serio?... Que pensabas hacer? Disparar a un profesor si daba tarea o impresionar chicas —se seguía burlando de su hermano, mientras caminaban.

—Si lo dices así suena estúpido... –respondió el joven Dante, volteando su vista hacia la calle– pero tu querías traer a Yamato... —le responde.

Yamato, la espada katana de Vergil herencia de Sparda, cuyo capacidad estaba oculta.

—Ya callate... –Vergil se quedó sin respuestas– recuerda... Sin habilidades demoníacas Dante — dijo Vergil retomando su seriedad.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunto mientras se estiraba.

—Como... No presumas tu sorprendente fuerza, no juegues a ser Neo de matrix... —hacia un conteo de lo que Dante solía hacer.

—Uy así que chiste... –dijo Dante mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás– dices que no hay que llamar la atención cuando estas vestido así! —reprochaba a su hermano de su estilo.

Vergil llevaba el traje de DMC3.

Vergil llevaba un conjunto excelente, una larga gabardina azul, dentro un chaleco azul marino sin mangas un pantalón verde oscuro junto a unas largas botas cafés y unos guantes especiales sin dedos cafés.

—tu no eres el ejemplo de pasar desapercibido hermano —respondió mientras veía lo que llevaba puesto.

(Dante llevaba el traje de DMC1)

Dante tenía un conjunto de ropa roja con mucho estilo, una gabardina roja, Un chaleco rojo con broches que lo mantenían entrecerrado, dentro llevaba una polera ajustada de mangas largas con un pantalón café junto a botas negras y unos guantes negros.

Ambos llevaban siempre sus característicos amuletos.

—Naa esto es estilo... —respondió Dante.

—Alto Dante... –al acto los hermanos se detuvieron en seco– llegamos... —miro al otro lado de la calle y vio...

Canterlot High...

—Parece sacado de una novela de esas juveniles —opino Dante mientras contemplaba el establecimiento.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo... Vamos hay que entrar... Todos ya están entrando —dijo Vergil y al acto Dante corrió directo hacia la puerta.

Vergil le siguió el paso... Pero mientras miraba su alrededor pudo ver a una alumna sentada detrás de la estatua, con una variedad de posters regados a su alrededor.

A él le intriga un tanto verla puesto que parecía que estaba llorando.

Decidió no prestarle atención y siguió su camino... Pero seguía su intriga.

Al alcanzar a su hermano estaba en el vestíbulo, no había dado más de 4 pasos dentro del colegio.

—Hermano ayuda! Me perdí! —grito Dante haciendo avergonzar a su hermano.

—Papanatas... –Susurro algo molesto y se acerco a su hermano– Bueno... Tenemos que ir a la dirección, a hablar con la directora — dijo mientras guiaba a su hermano por los pasillos del colegio.

El lugar la verdad parecía de sueños... Puesto que nunca antes habían visto un colegio tan curioso si se lo podía llamar así.

Las miradas estaban sobre Dante y Vergil, las chicas los miraban con deseo y en cambio los chicos los miraban con algo de celos. Todos impresionados por el estilo que tenían.

Pero Vergil no le prestaba atención...

—Es aquí... —dijo Vergil.

—Mira que aquí si consigues novia hermano... —se burlaba de su hermano.

—Callate Dante y entra! —respondió a su burla un tanto molesto.

Siendo su primer día, como pasarán los hermanos Sparda como alumnos de Canterlot High?

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 2

QLos 2 hermanos se habian puesto de acuerdo para no llamar la atención de nadie, por orden de su madre.

Aunque les costaría...

—Vamos Vergil... Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto Dante un tanto molesto.

—Antes que nada... Mamá nos inscribió sin mostrar más que nuestras fotos, tenemos que entrevistarnos con el o la directora —refutó Vergil, en eso toco la puerta.

—Puede pasar —respondió una voz femenina.

—Guau... No me esperaba que fuera una mujer —susurro al oído de Vergil.

Ambos entraron a la oficina, ambos tomaron una actitud más respetuosa, incluso Dante.

—Oh? Ustedes deben ser los nuevos alumnos... —la directora era más alta que ellos.

—Si

—Bien... Permitanme presentarme, soy la directora Celestia, bienvenidos a Canterlot High, siéntense por favor... —los hermanos se sentaron.

Pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que la misma directora los miraba de reojo, Vergil se sentía un tanto incómodo, pero Dante, era otra historia...

Pronto llegó alguien que toco la puerta...

—Puede pasar... —dijo Celestia mientras revisaba el expediente de los hermanos.

—Disculpe... —era la misma chica que Vergil se encontró cerca de la estatua.

Con una dulce y melodiosa voz que traía paz a Vergil, Dante no estaba ciego, la chica era muy linda y tierna pero noto que su hermano se comporto raro.

—Alumna Fluttershy... Qué se le ofrece? —pregunto la directora, se levantó y se acercó a ella, se notaba que ella velaba por sus alumnos.

—Encontré esto detrás de la estatua... —Vergil no volteaba a verla pero pudo ver que era una hermosa y fina... Corona.

El chico de gabardina azul era alguien un tanto tímido, pero era muy indiferente. A la hora de conocer a alguien.

—Guau... Es muy hermosa, lo guardaré, aunque... Creo que puedo darle un buen uso, puedes retirarte —dijo la directora mientras tomaba la corona.

La alumna asintió y se retiro.

En ese instante los 3 siguieron la entrevista.

—Dante... Alumno un tanto "Inquieto" –Dante sé río un tanto culpable– casi te expulsan en una ocasión, pero tus notas no son bajas... —Vergil volteo la vista hacia su hermano con una mirada culpatoria.

—Se me hace que no entras Dante... —se burlo Vergil.

—Oye!... Al menos tengo vida personal—Respondió Dante.

—Qué vida tienes hermano —le respondio Vergil con una sonrisa.

Mientras la directora se reía al ver como se trataban los 2 hermanos.

—Vergil... Alumno destacado, siempre aplicado –Vergil cerró los ojos mientras se sentía conforme con su registro– no tienes ningún problema... Tus notas no bajan de 95 —la directora se pone a pensar.

Predominó el silencio por un rato.

Vio a los hermanos... Pudo darse cuenta, la madre de los mismos se los dijo, ambos eran gemelos.

Aunque eran el completo opuesto.

Dante...

Sociable, bromista, habilidoso, ágil, el deporte es lo suyo, por las notas que tenía en gimnasia.

Vergil...

Frío, calculador y perspicaz, un alumno que claramente se esfuerza poco pero logra grandes metas en las ciencias exactas.

Vio que ambos se controlaban el uno al otro...

—Bien... Con esto la inscripción termino, la subdirectora Luna se encargará de vigilarlos—dijo ella sorprendiendo a ambos.

—Bien, hermano siguele que yo no pude... Qué?! —Dante se quedó atónito, había entrado.

—Que están inscritos... Bienvenidos a Canterlot High —dijo ella mientras guardaba los papeles de los hermanos.

Dante estaba que rebosaba de alegría, no por estar inscrito, sino porque si no entraba su mamá le haría las vida se cuadritos.

—Muchas gracias, pero supongo que ahora nos debemos retirar — dijo Vergil.

—Exacto, pueden retirarse —dijo ella, y la acto lo hermanos de fueron, cuando salieron de la oficina ellos se pusieron a hablar.

—Creíste que no entrarías verdad? —Dijo Vergil un tanto feliz.

—Creí qué sobreviviría hasta mañana... —respondió Dante mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

En eso los nuevos alumnos se fueron.

En cuestión se minutos llegaría alguien a las oficina de la directora.

—Celestia... —era la subdirectora Luna.

—Sip? Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Esos chicos que salieron de la oficina, eran los nuevos? —preguntó un tanto confundida.

—Claro, te pediré que los vigiles para que no hagan ningún destrozo en la secundaria —pidió ella mientras revisaba un documento.

—Ese se mi trabajo... Hay algo que te intriga? —vio que Celestia estaba pensando profundamente.

—Si... Sabes como se llaman los jóvenes? —en eso volteo la vista hacia la ventana y observaba el paisaje de otoño.

—No, no recuerdo —respondió confundida de que le preguntara eso.

—Se llaman Vergil y Dante... Sparda —recordó los nombres y apellidos de los chicos.

—Sparda? Me suena conocido —en eso ambas pensaron.

—La leyenda del demonio Sparda que sé reveló contra los suyos y salvo a la humanidad no te suena —aclaro todas sus dudas.

—Que yo sepa eso es una leyenda no? —cada vez estaban más intrigadas.

—Quién sabe... —acabo la conversación acerca de los jóvenes.

* * *

—Bien Dante, ahora ve a donde tu quieras por una rato, tengo que ir a la biblioteca —dijo su hermano mayor.

Aunque no buen dijo eso Dante se fue corriendo, quien sabe donde?

—Ya me libré de él —suspiro Vergil mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio.

Se pudo escuchar una discusión no muy lejos de ahí, llamó la atención del peliblanco, cuando Vergil se acercó a una esquina pudo ver...

—...para tu información chiquilla tonta, Esa era mi corona!... E iba a tomarla hasta que tu llegaste!—Vergil pudo verlas.

Era aquella chica, molestada por una mujer de pelo largo rojo y amarillo, con vestido naranja, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unas botas negras.

—Pe-pero ésa corona... No, te-te pertenecía... —con una voz tímida qué apenas podía escuchar, le respondió.

—¡¿Qué Dijiste?! —Grito la chica acorralandola contra el casillero.

—Nada!... nada —respondió mientras se apoyaba en el casillero.

—Hmp! Debí adivinarlo, de todos modos... Solo unos animales callejeros son tus amigos —eso colmo la paciencia de Vergil.

Sintiendo una profunda ira, un rencor pasado llegaba a su mente... Tanto que por primera vez velaria por el bien de alguien más.

—Y yo creyendo qué en este colegio no habría escoria... —hizo su entrada, con una voz firme y determinante.

—Y tú quien te crees que eres?! —se volteo la chica con una mirada iracunda.

—Alguien... A quien le molestan los bravucones, lárgate... —dijo determinado a alejarla.

—Esto no te importa! —respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y que si yo quiero que me importe? —respondió el peliblanco.

—Je... Eres nuevo verdad? Por si no lo sabias... Yo le hablo así al quien me da la gana!! —se retiro furiosa.

Vergil lentamente se acercó a la chica que estaba sentada en el piso y pudo verla claramente.

Llevaba una polera sin mangas blanca, una falda rosada junto a unas botas del mismo color que hacian juego con su estilo.

—Vamos, levantate —Vergil le dio si mano para ayudarla.

Ella se sonrojo un poco al verlo, elevo la vista para verlo detenidamente. Titubeando un poco le agarro la mano y se levantó.

—Estás bien? —pregunto Vergil, su tono de voz era frío, pero tenía sentimiento.

—Si... Eres alguien valiente —le dijo ella.

—En serio? —preguntó confundido, nunca nadie le dijo esto.

—Si... Nadie tiene el valor de hablarle así a Sunset Shimmer —le aclaro algunas dudas.

—Sunset Shimmer... –El peliblanco recordaría ese nombre– Conocí a personas como ella... Te aseguro que la mantendré vigilada y no dejaré que pase esto —era curioso verlo así.

—En serio? Muchas gracias... Oh, Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto ella dejando de lado su timidez por un segundo.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Vergil ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó muy formal.

—Mi nombre es... Flu-fluttershy... —claramente noto que era alguien muy tímida puesto que mantenía la vista baja.

Vergil pudo sentir por primera vez empatia, ésa jovencita era un poco más bajita que él. Conmoviendo su helado corazón.

Cuando charlaron le pidió algunas indicaciones extra para ubicarse mejor en el colegio.

—Gracias Fluttershy... Adiós —Vergil sé fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca, se sentía un tanto incómodo a su lado.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, vio que era un lugar enorme, dejándolo sorprendido. Agarro su collar... Tenía una duda, que tal vez aquí encontraría su respuesta.

Sin pedir ayuda de nadie su pudo a buscar entre los libreros.

Pero ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta que buscaba, pero había algo que lo devolvió al la realidad, su hermano, donde diablos se habrá metido?

Vergil decidió regresar ese libro y ir a buscar a su hermano. Vio por el techo de vidrio que se hacía tarde.

Aunque hubo una chica que le llamó la atención.

De cabello morado con mechones rosas llevaba puesto una camisa celeste, falda morada, junto a unas botas negras, llevaba un estilo que combinaba con ella.

Ella llevaba una enorme cantidad de libros consigo, más que eso caminaba un poco raro, pero antes de pasarla de largo recordó algo.

Antes de ir al colegio su madre le pidió algo de corazón.

—Vergil hijo, por favor intenta ser más sociable con los demás —le pide Eva a Vergil.

—Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada... —respondió Vergil, al acto recibió un abrazo de su madre. Fue cuando Vergil dejaría de recordar...

El peliblanco suspiro y tomo valor para hablarle.

—Oh... Disculpa, quieres que te ayude? —le ayudo a cargar los libros.

—Si... Por favor —le respondió a punto de ceder.

Vergil usó disimuladamente su fuerza demoníaca, para cargar una pila de libros que para él no pesaba nada.

La chica se sorprendió pues se iba a caer en frentes del chico. Pero él la detuvo.

Lentamente le sostuvo los libros.

—Guau –Lo vio finamente, un chico con estilo único– Muchas gracias, cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto ella.

Vergil noto qué lo veía de reojo, se sonrojo un poco y respondió.

—Mi nombre es Vergil Sparda –respondió con un poco más de confianza– cuál es tu nombre? y por qué tantos libros? —preguntó haciéndose el que esforzaba para cargar los libros.

— Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y los libros... Es que... –se notaba que buscaba una excusa– quería leerlos para aprender de ellos —Vergil simplemente acepto esa excusa e hizo como si se la creyera.

—Twilight... Lindo nombre, y yo igual vine aquí para leer, donde te los dejo? Ahí? —pregunto apuntando a una mesa.

—No, por allí –señaló un lugar lejos de los demás– deja que te guíe —agarro la mano de Vergil y lo guió, el peliblanco se sonrojo, pero oculto su rostro entre los libros.

Cuando llegaron ella soltó su mano, y ella recién se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, sonrojandose un poquito.

—Muchas gracias... Ahora me pondré leer —dijo ella.

—Quieres que te acompañe? No tengo nada más que hacer — dijo Vergil, cuando en realidad no quería pasársela buscando a su hermano.

—En serio? Gracias —le agradeció.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, ambos sé la pasaban leyendo los distintos libros que ella trajo, pero de ves en cuando Vergil buscaba otros para leer.

Twilight se concentraba netamente en sus libros. Al igual que Vergil pero cuando se hacía tarde se escucho un altavoz.

—Alumnos, la biblioteca cerrará en 5 minutos —se escuchaba la voz, Vergil fue a ver y vio que todos se retiraban.

—Diablos, ahora donde me quedaré? —pregunto Twilight para si misma.

—No tienes donde vivir... También eres nueva? —pregunto el peliblanco.

—Si... Cómo? también eres nuevo? —pregunto ella levantándose.

—Si, bueno... Tal vez... Puedas quedarte con nosotros —Vergil se puso a pensar detenidamente, su madre tal vez sea no sea un problema, puesto que ella era muy protectora, seguramente cuidaría a Twi.

—En serio?... Qué estás tramando?! —pregunto un tanto sonrojada y molesta.

—Qué?! Yo nada... Solo quiero ayudar —le respondió, no era tonto así que se dio cuenta de que hablaba— Vivo con mi madre y hermano, no te haremos nada —le dijo cerrando mis ojos.

Twilight pensó un momento, vio que Vergil era sincero.

—Bueno acepto —dijo mientras lo veía molesta.

—Bien te veo afuera... Tengo que buscar a mi hermano — se despedía de Twilight.

Twilight agarro su mochila y se fue al igual que Vergil solo que por caminos distintos.

"Si te metiste en lios mamá me va a matar..." pensó Vergil mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Oye a quien buscas? —escucho una voz detrás de él.

—A un idiota presumido de pelo blanco –de dio la vuelta y vio que era su hermano– ah! Eres tu Dante, Qué te pasó? —vio que Dante tenía una herida en el labio.

—No quiero hablar de eso... —le respondió un tanto orgulloso y sonriendo.

—... Bueno da igual, ya tenemos que irnos —Dante se veía un tanto decaído, entonces cambió Vergil tubo in día distinto a los demás.

Cómo explicarle qué hay una chica esperandolo afuera?

Al salir de colegio, Vergil la vio ahí cerca de la estatua.

—Un momento... Son gemelos?! —vio Twilight a lo lejos que eran casi iguales.

—Al parecer si —escucho una voz detrás de ella en su mochila.

Ella sé acercó lentamente hacia ellos.

—Espera... Vergil! Conseguiste una amiga! —grito al ver que la chica que no conocía se acercaba a ellos y abrazo a su hermano, dejándolo en vergüenza.

—No te burles idiota!... —se separó del abrazo y recupero la compostura.

—Bueno ya y por qué viene? —he ahi el momento, como explicarle que esa chica pasaría un tiempo en sí casa.

—Es mi amiga... Y vendrá a quedarse a nosotros un tiempo... —dijo un tanto sonrojado.

—Vergil... –agarro su hombro, un tanto serio– Conseguiste novia!! Estoy orgulloso —lo volvió a abrazar, y de inmediato lo quito de encima.

Cuando volteo a ver a Twilight, vio que se estaba riendo en silencio. Y el chico de la gabardina azul solo pudo avergonzarse.

Después de un rato de aclaraciones los 3 se retiraban a la residencia Sparda.

—Son gemelos verdad? —pregunto Twilight viéndolo a los 2.

—Si...

—Mi nombre es Dante Sparda, señorita y cuál es su nombre? —se presentó con mucho respeto.

—Que educado... Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, que los trajo a esta ciudad? —los hermanos cambiaron su rostro a una expresión deprimida.

Twilight supo que tocó un punto doloroso en la vida de los hermanos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, rápidamente Dante abrió la puerta y saludo.

—Ma!! Ya llegamos —grito y al acto su madre bajó de las escaleras.

—Y tenemos una sorpresa... —dijo Vergil.

Twilight vio alrededor del lugar, era una casa confortable, no muy humilde puesto que tenía varias decoraciones.

—Hola chicos... Oh!! —aparecio Eva.

La madre de los chicos era una mujer muy bella, de cabellos dorados, llevaba un vestido negro con una mantilla roja.

—Dulce jovencita, cual es tu nombre? —comenzaron otra vez las presentaciones.

Se sentaron a la sala, y Twilight aclaro algunas dudas antes de que Eva regañe a Vergil por traer a una chica a su casa.

—Ya veo... Chicos retirense tengo que hablar con ella —Dante y Vergil se retiran a su habitación y se despiden de Twilight.

—Qué les pasa? —preguntó puesto que albos estaban un tanto deprimidos.

—Hace poco... Mi esposo... Sé fue –aclaro Eva suspirando deprimida– fue duro para los chicos... Especialmente para Vergil... —Twilight recordó las actitud fría y un tanto indiferente de él, tanto hacia lo demás como a su propio hermano.

—Lo siento mucho... —dijo Twilight bajando la vista.

—Puedes quedarte aquí... Tenemos un cuarto extra, si quieres te presto algo de ropa, y si los chicos intentan algo... Te aseguro... Que no saben lo que les espera —Twilight tembló de miedo al escucharla decir eso.

—Ajaja... Uy... Claro no hay problema, señorita Eva —

A medida que la luna se posaba en lo alto, Twilight estaba recostada en la cama. Pensando que haría mañana... Pues se le acababa el tiempo.

—No te preocupes Twilight... —un pequeño cachorro salio de su mochila.

De pelaje morado y verde, se acerca a reconfortar a Twi.

—Ay Spike... No se que hacer, cómo debo recuperar la corona — un temor profundo recorre su cuerpo mientras se cambia de ropa.

—Mejor entro de nuevo a la mochila —dijo Spike un tanto sonrojado, al verla cambiarse.

—Emm... Que raro... Bueno en que estabamos...

—Twilight, al menos parece que tienes amigos que te van a ayudar... —se escucho su voz dentro de la mochila.

—Si cierto... –se tiro en la cama– mañana será otro día... Hasta mañana Spike —se cubrió con unas mantas y lentamente sé durmió.

—Hasta mañana Twi... —el perrito se acomodo entre sus brazos y durmieron juntos.

Fue una día poco común para Vergil, pero aún quedaba la duda... Qué le paso a Dante?

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 3

De mañana en la residencia Sparda.

Eva ya había despertado, mientras dormía fue al cuarto de los chicos, pudo ver que ellos estaban durmiendo aún y seguían ahí.

Después fue a ver a su invitada, igual estaba dormida pero pudo ver que tenía algo entre brazos.

Al acercarse vio cuidadosamente pudo ver que era un cachorrito, ella no le molesto porque rápidamente pensó que era su mascota que la guardo en su mochila.

Simplemente se retiro de la habitación en silencio para no despertar a nadie.

Minutos después.

Twilight despertó, se dio cuenta en donde estaba, recordando todo lo que pasó ayer.

Incluyendo a los hermanos...

—Twilight ya despertaste —el cachorro ya había despertado hace unos minutos.

—Bueno es hora de ir a la escuela —dijo ella dando un bostezo y de inmediato fue al baño a asearse.

Lentamente salió afuera cuando abrió la puerta disimuladamente...

Pudo ver en el pasillo a uno de los hermanos.

Pero tenía solo pantalones con su torso desnudo, mientras se secaba su pelo blanco con una toalla. Twilight se sonrojo por completo, pero no podía dejar de ver aquel espectáculo...

Aquel Sparda con músculos marcados, sus fuertes brazos y esa figura gallarda.

Para Twilight esto era todo nuevo y desconocía la razón por la cual le encantaba ver eso...

Cuando aquel Sparda bajo la toalla hasta su cuello, y dejó ver su rostro, su suave pelo blanco hasta que hizo algo que lo distinguió... Echo todo su pelo atrás.

Era Vergil...

Volteo su vista hacia ella y Twilight al acto cerró la puerta, estaba completamente sonrojada su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—Twilight? —Spike solo se quedó viendo pero sin saber que vio ella. Por suerte Twilight reacciono al oír la voz de su amigo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los hermanos.

—Creo que Twilight ya despertó... —dijo Vergil al regresar a su habitación, con la toalla en la nuca.

—Cómo sabes eso?...? —pregunto su hermano, mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—No preguntes... Guau, Me sorprendes Dante... Ya estas listo y eso que salimos en media hora —dijo mientras se ponía su chaleco azul marino.

—Es que... –titubeaba como si estuviera ocultando algo– Quiero ir a la escuela... —respondió.

—Eso ni tu te lo crees... —le respondió su hermano en tono burlon mientras se puso su gabardina azul, un clásico estilo que le gustaba.

En fin Vergil decidió dejar de hacer preguntas, y ambos se arreglaron.

Cuando Twilight salió de su cuarto, pudo ver que ya no había nadie afuera, y aprovecho para ir al baño...

Spike se quedó en esperándola en el cuarto, tardaría un buen rato... Puesto que no sabía nada de su figura humana.

Cuando ella regreso se veía un tanto confundida y a la vez intrigada, Spike preguntó...

—Qué pasa Twilight?

—Solo que me confunde este cuerpo... Para que son estas? —empieza a acariciarse sus senos. Twilight toda inocente no sabe para qué se usan... Todavía.

—Emmm... —se quedó quieto e incapaz de quitar la vista de como los masajeaba.

—Creo que ya se que son... Pero, por qué son tan grandes? —se pregunto a si misma un tanto avergonzada.

—Supongo que que tendrás que leer un libro de anatomía de esa especie no? —Spike intento aclarar sus dudas.

—Tienes razón... —respondió ella marcando en su memoria que en algún momento debía de leer un libro de anatomía.

Cuando los hermanos ya estaban a la mesa a punto de desayunar. Se encontraban charlando mientras esperaban a su invitada.

—Te digo que no voy a necesitar estudiar... —decía Dante en tono alegr.

—Dante... Nadie va a pagarte para matar a demonios... —repuso Vergil con los ojos cerrados y lo brazos cruzados.

—Te diré que mi negocio irá bien... Y tu que piensas hacer? —preguntó Dante en forma de burla.

—Pffff... —respondió Vergil volteando la vista hacia otro lado.

Mientras Eva servía el desayuno a los chicos, Twilight salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras con su mochila y estaba sorprendida al ver a Dante con otro estilo más genial.

Una gabardina roja abierta, junto a una polera negra ajustada, un pantalón café, unas botas largas negras, y unos guantes geniales negros.

Vergil estaba vestido con el mismo estilo que ayer.

—Guau señorita... Veo que ya esta lista —dijo Dante mientras reía al verla con su mochila.

—Dante no hables y come de una vez —regaño Eva a Dante mientras Vergil seguía ahí sentado a la mesa con su clásica expresión fría.

—Buenos días a todos –dijo ella mientras se sentaba a la mesa– guau que rico aroma... —reacciono al captar el delicioso aroma.

—Gracias querida —dijo Eva, con una linda sonrisa, después todos se pusieron a comer su desayuno.

Pasaba el tiempo y tenían que ir al colegio, también acompañado a su nueva amiga, Eva los despacho con mucho cariño a sus hijos. Dejando a Vergil más avergonzado... Él era alguien indiferente, verlo así de sentimental era muy difícil.

Twilight con mochila en la mano, pudo ver como Vergil y Dante reaccionaban ante los mimos de su madre.

—Ma!! No crees que tengas pasas? —dijo Dante un tanto sonrojado a lo que su madre sonrió en respuesta.

Mientras el chico de la gabardina azul mantenía los ojos cerrados, después fueron hacia el colegio.

El largo trayecto se la pasaron un tanto callados, Twilight parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado mientras Dante con las manos en la cabeza caminaba relajado y Vergil caminaba viendo a Twilight puesto que ella se veía preocupada.

Hasta que Dante rompió el silencio.

—Ey... Princesa? —preguntó él chasqueando sus dedos encima frente de ella, Twilight reacciono y se sonrojo un poco.

—Me llamaste... Princesa? —preguntó algo sorprendida y avergonzada. Sentía que la habían atrapado.

—No le hagas caso... Seguramente esta bromeando –interrumpió Vergil– no se si recuerdes que tenia un labio partido... —al acto Twilight recordó ayer al verlo.

Dante se quedó sorprendido y con una expresión molesta al recordar que paso ayer.

—Curioso... Ayer estabas con el labio partido pero hoy no hay moretón ni cicatriz... —dijo Twilight al verlo de más cerca.

Los hermanos se quedaron atónitos, tenían que cambiar la conversación o inventar una excusa para lo que pasó.

—Ajaja! Bueno Twilight... Por qué te ves tan preocupada? —preguntó Dante para no aclarar nada.

"Dante eres un genio..." pensó.

"Dante eres un estúpido..." pensó su hermano viendolo molesto.

Twilight mostró una expresión de sospecha, presentía que ellos ocultaban algo, pero ella también así que prefirio responder a su pregunta.

—Hmmmm... Bueno ya que... En unos días es el baile de otoño y... —los hermanos reaccionaron sorprendidos al oír eso, llegaron al colegio y ya se venía cerca— y bueno... Quisiera ser la reina de otoño... —hablaba un tanto apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—No pierdes nada intentándolo... —dijo Vergil mirando a su alrededor.

—Cierto Vergil... Cierto —dijo Dante llevando las manos a la nuca.

Ahora recibía el apoyo de los hermanos Sparda, pero los veía algo sorprendidos.

—¿Pasa algo chicos? —preguntó Twilight algo preocupada.

—Nada... Solo que no sabíamos que habría un evento —respondió el Sparda de la gabardina azul.

Dante asintió cruzándose de brazos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sip, pero esa será una fiesta que no pienso perderme —comentó el peliblanco con una sonrisa emocionads.

Al llegar al establecimiento, vieron que todos ya entraban a la escuela, no se quedaron atrás y entraron.

Vergil volteaba vista a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien.

—Te acompañaremos princesa... —dijo Dante, su actitud bromista hizo que Twilight se apenara y Vergil se ponga incómodo.

Siguieron por los pasillos caminando mientras la mayoría miraba de reojo a Twilight con mientras susurros se escuchaban entre los alumnos

—¿Qué está pasando? —Vergil tenía un mal presentimiento, las miradas se dirigían hacia Twilight.

—Twilight por aquí... —se escucho una voz femenina, los tres giraron la cabeza para encontrar la fuente de la voz.

—Por ahí... —dijo Vergil y los 3 siguieron hacia un aula abierta de donde venía la voz.

Cuando entraron Dante cerró la puerta y Twilight se encontró con Fluttershy otra vez, pero esta vez estaba con 2 amigas.

De tez anaranjada y cabellos amarillos con un sombrero vaquero, una camisa blanca y verde, con una falda azul y un cinturón con broche en forma de manzana, junto a unas botas cafés ligeramente desgastadas.

La otra chica parecía alguien que siempre está emocionada y exaltada.

Una chica de tez rosa blanquisino y pelo alborotado de color rosa, vistiendo una polera blanca junto a un chaleco azul y una falda morada. Y unas botas celestes.

—Alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando? —preguntó Twilight algo confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

Los hermanos se quedaron atrás viendo la como charlan, Dante se apoyaba con su mano en el muro, mientras su hermano se apoyaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Dime por qué la ayudamos? —preguntó a su hermano un tanto intrigado puesto que Vergil nunca había sido así con los demás.

—Le hize una promesa a mamá... —respondió Vergil mientras sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, la abrió y entró una bella chica.

Una chica de tez blanca y cabello finamente arreglado de color morado ligeramente azul, llevaba una blusa azul blanquecino, una linda falda morada y unas botas púrpura hermosas. Su conjunto combinaba perfectamente.

—¿Donde?... ¡Ahí estas! —dijo cuando saco de su mochila una peluca rubia para ponérsela a Twilight.

La chica vaquera se incomodo al verla llegar. Mientras la chica de pelo rosa se quedaba feliz.

—Alguien puede decirme que esta pasando? —preguntó Twilight más confundida aún.

—A mi también por favor... —dijo Dante levantando la mano. Las chicas recién se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los hermanos pues eran muy sigilosos.

—Vergil? —Fluttershy reacciono sorprendida al ver al peliblanco de la gabardina azul.

—Fluttershy, qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el peliblanco preocupado por la situación pues todo indicaba que algo no iba bien.

—¿Quiénes son Twilight? —Preguntó la vaquera al ver a los chicos.

—Son mis amigos Applejack... —respondió Twilight mientras se quitaba la peluca.

—Uuuu amigos nuevos! —dijo la chica de pelo rosa mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Dante —mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y mi nombre es Vergil —cerraba los ojos mientras hablaba en tono serio.

Las chicas los vieron sorprendidas por esa forma de presentarse.

—Bien mi nombre es Applejack, la chica exaltada es Pinkie y la chica con estilo único es Rarity... —las presento sin más palabras. Y los chicos saludaron.

—Guau... ¡Qué estilo! Quién hizo estas bellas prendas? —preguntó Rarity mientras se acercaba a ambos mirando los conjuntos de ropa que ellos vestían.

—Nuestra madre junto a nuestro padre hizo estas prendas señorita... Pero no nos desviemos del punto... Qué pasa? —respondió Vergil con tono respetuoso.

—Twilight tienes que ver esto... —habla Applejack mostrandole una laptop con un video de Internet cargado.

Dante y Vergil mantenian sus distancias, pero el chico de la gabardina roja fue a ver. Y su hermano se quedaba quieto apoyado en la puerta.

—Nooo... Como pudo pasar esto?! Ni siquiera soy yo... —decía algo confundida y angustiada.

—Vergil... Tienes que ver esto —dijo el peliblanco a su hermano pero tenía un tono serio.

Vergil se acercó a ver y vio el video completo... Su expresión de frialdad cambió a desagrado completo.

—Esto es terrible... Estuve con ella ayer y esto no es más que difamación... —dijo y las chicas miraron hacia Twilight con una extraña expresión.

—Twilight... Creo que hay una forma de solucionar esto pero a Applejack no le va a gustar... —dijo Rarity mientras su amiga se puso a pensar, y cuando le llego una idea cambió su expresión.

* * *

Todos fueron a la cancha en la parte trasera del instituto, Dante lucia un poco temeroso cosa que intrigó a su hermano.

—Por qué vinimos aquí? —preguntó el peliblanco de gabardina azul confundido.

—Para que hagas ejercicio Vergil jeje... — respondió su hermano riéndose un poco y denotando que ya estaba más relajado.

Las chicas se rieron un poco pero se escucho una voz entre las risas.

—Ya decía que esa estúpida voz se me hacía conocida... —se oía la voz de una chica molesta detrás de ellos.

A Dante se le heló la sangre, al oír esa voz, que para él era conocida pero de inmediato cambio su expresión a una sonrisa y vio a la chica frente a frente.

—Rainbow...

—Torpe... —chocaron sus frentes molestos, y se sentía la tensión entre ellos, una chica cuya cabellera arcoíris era única y cuya ropa deportiva le permitía moverse sin problemas.

—Ya se conocían? —preguntó Rarity todas se veían sorprendidas menos Vergil.

—Ahora ya entiendo el golpe que tenias ayer... —dijo Vergil a lo que Twilight de inmediato comprendió la situación.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —preguntó Rainbow, se notaba que en realidad estaba muy molests.

—Qué qué quiero? Quiero ayudar a mi amiga —señaló a Twilight— a derrotar a la chica pelo de tocino...— dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

Pinkie simplemente se río un poco al oír el comentario de Dante.

—Dante...—Applejack agarro a Dante del hombro— deja que yo me encargue de esto... —dijo a lo que el peliblanco no se hizo problemas y ambas se alejaron a hablar en privado.

Twilight y sus amigos fueron a las graderías a esperar que pasaría. Se las veía discutir y charlar, hasta el final se dieron un pequeño abrazo, parecía que todo iba bien.

Las 2 se acercaron y Rainbow se veía más relajada, y empezaron a charlar.

—Bien Twilight... Si vas a intentar vencer a Sunset Shimmer ya tienes me apoyo, pero si quieres mi ayuda... —mostró una pequeña y macabra sonrisa— él va a tener que meterme... —señalo a Vergil— 5 goles — Twilight sentía que perdería su ayuda.

Era sabido que Vergil era un cerebrito y hermano de Dante, era completamente su opuesto.

—Por qué? —preguntó Fluttershy un tanto preocupada por la petición de Rainbow.

—Por culpa de él! —señaló a Dante molesta.

—Mia? —pero él se hizo el que no sabía nada, clásico del hijo de Sparda.

Cuando parecía iniciar una fuerte discusión, Vergil dijo una palabra.

—Acepto... —mostró su clásica expresión fría y se acercó a Rainbow, una vez más se sentía la tensión en el aire.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 4

Vergil se había dispuesto a tener un duelo con Rainbow Dash, ni idea de que habrá pasado por su cabeza para entrar en un juego del cual, nunca antes había jugado.

—Bien hermano... Te explico, esa cosa redonda se llama pelota y tienes que... —explicaba Dante, aunque parecía que se burlaba.

—No soy un idiota Dante... Te vi jugar este estúpido juego y ya lo conozco —aclaro, Vergil veía jugar de vez en cuando, pero nunca piso una cancha.

Entrando en la cancha pudo ver a sus amigas en las graderías, unas estaban temerosas pero solo una confiaba en él.

—Ey cerebrito... Quítate la gabardina seguro te estorbara en el partido —dijo Rainbow confiada...

**"Este chico definitivamente va a perder... Pero de todas formas ayudare a Twilight"** pensaba mientras se paraba en medio de la cancha, esperando a que su oponente estuviera listo.

Vergil volvió a la cancha, sin la gabardina por lo cual en la parte superior solo vestía vestía su chaleco...

Las chicas quedaron impresionadas al verlo, su físico estaba bien desarrollado... Twilight no se veía impresionada puesto que recuerda lo que vio esta mañana.

Rainbow quedo boquiabierta al verlo, perdiendo su exceso de confianza y poniéndole seriedad al duelo.

—Bien... Estoy listo —dijo mostrando su expresión seria y determinada.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente y ninguno de los 2 se movían. Rainbow hizo el primer movimiento...

Tomó el balón y con toda la velocidad se dirigió al arco para meter un gol, cargando su fuerte patada, Vergil se mantenía inmóvil, con una habilidad sorprendente, Rainbow pateo el balon a un lado del arco.

Vergil a una increíble velocidad, de una patada desvío el tiro, dirigiendolo hacia la cancha, Rainbow quedó asombrada de los movimientos rápidos de su rival.

—Ese es mi hermano... — Dante mostró una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que aún no había usado todas sus habilidades demoníacas.

Vergil con sus rápidos reflejos corrió hacia la cancha recuperando el balón y cargando un tiro... Rainbow se acerca con rapidez, pero no lo suficiente, Vergil patea y logra meter un gol.

—Q-qué?... Cómo lo hizo?! —preguntó Applejack asombrada, Pinkie quedó completamente boquiabierta y Rarity en shock.

Fluttershy simplemente miraba con esperanza a Vergil. Twilight ya sospechaba algo con más firmeza... Estos hermanos no eran para nada comunes.

—Hay que seguir... Estoy motivado... —dijo el peliblanco que no lucía cansado.

Rainbow se quedó en silencio algo frustrada, pero había que seguir el duelo.

Los próximos minutos eran algo intensos Rainbow estaba cansada y exceder su límite humano había cansado a Vergil.

—Bien hecho bro... Dejaste meter goles a tu arco para no hacer creer nada fuera de lo usual —susurro Dante, uso su mente para ver la estrategia de su hermano.

—4 a 4... El próximo es decisivo... —Dijo Rainbow apuntando firmemente a Vergil, ambos mostraban mucha determinación.

Rainbow preparo todas sus fuerzas y se dispuso a correr... Vergil también lo hizo.

Llegando al centro de la cancha ambos dieron una patada para obtener el balón.

Un choque directo!

Forcejeaban para mover el balón, ambos se esforzaban increíblemente, para Vergil usar su límite humano era difícil en este encuentro.

Pero el balón se safo del forcejeo volando a lo alto, vio que Rainbow daría un cabezazo y seguiría con el duelo. Vergil dispuesto a ganar se dio la vuelta y dio un salto alto...

—Qué va a hacer?! —preguntó Rarity, viendo a Vergil saltar dándole la espalda a Rainbow.

—Hará un remate de chilena?! —respondió Applejack, pero se notaba que no creía nada.

—Dale hermano! Tu que viste Capitan Tsubasa! —grito Dante mientras las chicas lo veían con una mirada de "en serio?"— qué? —preguntó él.

Vergil dio un tiro poderoso, pero se dio cuenta que uso algo de sus habilidades demoníacas... Rainbow dio un salto intentando atrapar el tiro pero fue inútil, el balón llegó al arco. Vergil había ganado, el mismo vio que tenía que despistar, así que decidió caer de cara.

—Guau! Este chico es increíble... —volteo a ver a Vergil que estaba caído en el piso— bueno igual tiene sus problemas —río un poco al verlo ahí.

—Diablos! ¡¿Tu hermano esta bien?! —preguntó Applejack al ver al peliblanco en el piso.

—Naa seguro solo se rompió la nariz, esta bien —dijo Dante desinteresado en lo que le paso...

—Es una broma?! Por qué no es buena! —repuso Pinkie mientras agitaba a Dante por los hombros.

Dejaron de hablar y fueron a ayudar a Vergil que se levantaba.

—Vergil... e-estas bien? —preguntó Fluttershy mientras veía como el peliblanco se sacudía el polvo.

—Si, estoy bien... —dijo mientras acomodaba su pañoleta del cuello con mucho estilo.

Las chicas comenzaron a halagarlo un poco por esforzarse y lograr lucirse en el juego.

Pero Rainbow Dash interrumpió el momento comenzando a hablar.

—Bien hecho! Pocos logran hacer ese tiro! —dedujo que Vergil era un futbolista con experiencia, pero era todo lo contrario.

—Bien... Vas a ayudar a Twilight? —preguntó mientras su hermano le dio su gabardina azul. Se la puso mientras esperaba la respuesta de Rainbow.

—Claro... No pienso perderme la oportunidad de darle su merecido a Sunset —dijo con alegría mientras sonreía con placer.

—En serio? Gracias! —dijo Twilight entusiasmada de que tenga más ayuda y posiblemente una amiga más.

—Bien... Pero necesitamos un plan —dijo Applejack en tono serio.

No muy lejos oculta entre las sombras se encontraba ella, Sunset Shimmer, vio fijamente a los hermanos... Pero se concentro en el peliblanco de gabardina azul, ese chico sería un problema... Twilight era un problema mayor, pero dedujo algo.

—Sí me deshago de sus amigos estará sola... Primero será ese tal Vergil —mostró una sonrisa malévola.

Con una cámara en mano se retiro de la cancha sin llamar la atención de ningúno de ellos.

Tiempo después en Sugar Cupe Corner...

Estaban sentados a la mesa mientras los hermanos Sparda estaban parados apoyados a los asientos mientras tomaban un.

—Con que ella es Sunset... —reacciono Vergil pues las chicas le contaron todos sus actos, mientras Twilight pedía su orden en el mostrador.

Vergil conocía de buena mano a los bravucones como Sunset, pero ella era diferente.

—Con avena extra por favor? —pidió Twilight olvidando el hecho de que es una humana, no una yegua.

La empleada reacciono confundida, pero Twilight reacciono y supo lo que dijo... Simplemente le respondió que así estaba bien. Cuando se dio la vuelta choco con un chico de pelo azul y piel amarilla, empapandolo con su bebida.

—L-lo siento! Por favor disculpa... —dijo Twilight recogiendo su vaso botado en el piso.

El chico la miró con un extraño sonrojo y con una sonrisa, bajo a ayudarla... Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—Princesa... Estas bien? —el joven Dante bajo a ayudarla dándole la mano para ayudarla. Twilight recibió su ayuda y se levantó, Dante la llevó con sus amigos.

Flash vio de reojo a Dante, con una expresión que mostraba rivalidad.

Twilight se sonrojo un poco al ver 2 cosas, que Dante la llevaba de la mano... Y que Flash Sentry la veía de reojo.

—Bien... Chicas si queremos que Twilight destrone a Sunset y le de una cucharada de su propia medicina necesitamos un plan... Ahora los chicos solo conocen a la chica del video... Debemos encontrar el modo de cambiar eso... —dijo Applejack.

Cada uno se puso a pensar en cómo lograr vencer a Sunset.

—Son los opuestos... —dijo el peliblanco de gabardina azul, llamando la atención de todas incluyendo su hermano— Twilight Sparkle es el opuesto de Sunset Shimmer, una es amable, la otra autoritaria, ella es tierna y buena... Mientras la otra es ruda y malévola. —Vergil explicaba, estaba más que claro que tenía un punto.

—Eso! —dijo Rarity llamando la atención de todos en el establecimiento, pero avergonzada bajo la vista y le bajo a su tono de voz— hace tiempo no usábamos estos —de inmediato busco en su bolsa que tenia a su lado saco unos diademas con orejas de animal y unas colitas de adorno— los usábamos en el pasado mostrando nuestro espíritu escolar... Gritabamos a ganar potros de canterlot!... Ejem... Bueno hace siglos que no he vendido ni una... Miren aquí los 8 somos en verdad diferentes... Especialmente esos 2 —señaló a los hermanos Sparda, uno sonreía calidamente y el otro... Era simplemente... Vergil.

—Fue Sunset quien nos separo chicas... Pero Twilight Sparkle esquien nos unió, y se lo haremos saber a todo el mundo... Qué opinan chicos? —dijo mientras le daba a cada uno un juego de potros de canterlot.

Cada uno asintió con esperanzas y felicidad, cuando Dante volteo a ver a Vergil, él ya traía puesto sus orejitas.

—Ya tenemos un plan... —dijo el peliblanco con seguridad mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Más tarde... de regreso a la cafetería del colegio, ya había pasado el medio día y era hora del receso.

Estaban sentados en una mesa para 6 sólitos los hermanos Sparda. Pero Dante traía un maletin, cuando lo abrió sacó una guitarra y se puso a practicar...

—Midnight is calling...

Mist of resolving...

Crown me, with the pure green leaf... —tocaba los bajos con su guitarra.

—Me gusta —dijo su hermano mientras comía su sandwich.

Llamaban la atención de los estudiantes un poco porque amabas tenían puestas orejas de potros y también la cola.

Cuando todo comenzó...

(Aquí comenzaría la música de la película, y Dante con la guitarra en la mano sería el acompañamiento)

Vergil simplemente seguía el ritmo de las chicas, por primera vez su pelo estaba caído, mientras bailaba con las chicas se le notaba avergonzado y algo enfadado.

"Cómo accedí a esto?!" se preguntaba a si mismo... hasta que hizo pareja con la tímida Fluttershy, y ambos bailaron a un ritmo.

"A bueno... Asi si le entro..." dijo ocultando su sonrojo y su vista entre su cabello.

* * *

—Hmmm... Esa maldita! Tengo que deshacerme de sus amigos si es que quiero llegar a ella! —grito furiosa mientras Snips y Snails estaban bailando al ritmo de ambos detrás de él. Cuando notaron que Sunset los veía furiosa.

—Quitense esas cosas... Necesito que hagan algo por mi... —dijo mostrando una malévola sonrisa.

Después de un rato en los pasillos de la escuela, todos traían puestos las orejas y la cola.

Las chicas junto a los hermanos Sparda estaban felices (aunque Vergil no parecía feliz XD) y ellas llevaban los suéteres con el símbolo de la escuela.

Pronto la paz se vería opacada con la presencia de Sunset Shimmer con sus secuaces detrás de ella.

—Por qué está feliz? No sabe qué va a perder? —pregunto Rainbow Dash viéndola irse... Sin darse cuenta, las chicas no vieron que Fluttershy siguió de lejos a Sunset.

La vio entrar a la oficina de la subdirectora Luna, al poco tiempo después ambas salieron, con rumbo al salón de gimnasia.

Lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la pronta fiesta.

Ambas entraron y Sunset le mostró que todo estaba destrozado, hecho un caos, literalmente...

—No puedo creer que... Haya hecho esto por Twilight —dijo Sunset, Fluttershy logró arreglárselas para pasar desapercibido y ver lo que pasaba.

—Me estas diciendo que hay 2 implicados en este acto?... Dime que tienes pruebas de lo que me estas diciendo —dijo la subdirectora Luna con los brazos cruzados, se la veía molesta.

—Vea esto... —le entrego un folder a la subdirectora, suspiro y parecia que se iba a dar la vuelta.

Tiempo después...

—Estudiante... Vergil Sparda y Twilight Sparkle a la oficina de la Subdirectora... —se escucho en los altavoces, mientras los mencionados estaban un rato en la biblioteca.

Ambos se encontraban confundidos por cuál puede ser la razón de su llamado.

—Vamos... —dijo el peliblanco cerrando su libro y Twilight asintió para seguirlo.

En eso llegó Fluttershy corriendo...

—Chicos! Los he estado buscando!... —dijo algo cansada.

—Ahora no Fluttershy... Hablamos más rato, tenemos que ir a la oficina de la subdirectora Luna.

Ambos salieron rápidamente sin escucharla, mientras Fluttershy tomaba aire pudo ver algo extraño en un basurero de la biblioteca. Se acercó y vio... Algo que la dejó sorprendida.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Twilight y Vergil estaban a oscuras dentro de la oficina de la subdirectora. En el ambiente se puede notar la presencia de tensión.

—Es increíble pensar que el mejor alumno de su antigua escuela haga actos tan bajos... —dijo Luna dándole la espalda a ambos que estaban sentados en frente a un escritorio.

—Yo no destruí la decoración! —afirmaba Vergil mientras Twilight estaba en shock, ambos estaban en problemas.

—Y esto que?! —dijo Luna lanzando al escritorio un folder, dejando visibles unas fotos en las que Vergil estaba destruyendo la decoración del gimnasio.

Incluso en una foto se lo veía bajando de una patada voladora la bola disco. En otra foto se lo veía a él charlando con Twilight de forma sospechosa.

—Es bastante obvio que la escuela no dejará que alguien que mande a hacer cosas como esa... Compita por la corona del baile de otoño... —decía mostrando decepción por ambos— y Vergil... Lamentablemente tendremos que expulsarte por este acto de bandalismo... —dijo dejando seco a Vergil.

Esa persona... Era claro que era él, pero a la vez no era él, como podía defenderse!? Y era más que claro qué su madre estaría decepcionada de él... Qué podrían hacer?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Muy bien, lamento la confusión XD

Este vendría siendo el verdadero capítulo 4, gracias a un usuario por hacérmelo notar.

Disculpa de antemano por la actualización muy tardía de mi fic, pero bueno, las cosas no van bien, muchas gracias por leer. Cuídense!


	6. Capítulo 5

Fluttershy al ver lo que estaba en el basurero de la biblioteca se sorprendió mucho... Quedó en shock por al menos unos minutos, pero se pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

De inmediato la joven alumna salió corriendo de la biblioteca buscando a ambos chicos. Alarmada se confundió en los pasillos del colegio. Hasta chocar con alguien...

—Fua! Quién?... Eh?! —Fluttershy choco con el joven Dante, cayendo ambos sobre el piso. Ella estaba sobre él apoyándose en su pecho...

—Ay... A quien?... Nya? —vio a los ojos a Dante que estaba viendola a ella... O al escote que traía. No se...

De inmediato Fluttershy se levanto avergonzada, con su rostro casi completamente rojo. Por suerte no había nadie en los pasillos en ese momento.

"Fuu... Esta chica si las tiene grandes... Bueno da igual... " pensaba Dante mientras se levantaba, suspiraba un poco sonrojado... Puesto que Fluttershy apoyo sus senos contra su pecho.

—Tranquila Fluttershy, dime que pasa? Por qué estas tan alterada? —dijo desempolvando su gabardina roja.

—Ah qué?... Ah! Si! Dante necesito tu ayuda!... —dijo casi en tono de suplica.

—Cómo? Explícame con manzanas por favor... —dijo en forma de broma puesto que no entendía que ocurria. En eso la chica tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo...

—Siguiendo a Sunset vi que fue a la oficina de la subdirectora Luna, las segui a ambas para ver que tramaba, cuando vi que fueron al gimnasio donde seria la fiesta, vi que todo estaba destrozado, ambas hablaron de manera sospechosa, en eso decidí buscar a Twilight para decirle que estaba pasando, tarde pero la encontré junto a tu hermano en ese instante fueron llamados por la subdirectora y se fueron... Y encontré esto en un basurero y al parecer mis sospechas son correctas! Y ellos van a ser culpados de algo terrible!! —Fluttershy parecía cansada de tanto hablar mientras daba pequeños suspiros esperando a que Dante reaccione.

—...Nani? —se lo veía confundido, mientras su mente procesaba todo lo que ella le dijo.

—Pfff... —Fluttershy se mostró frustrada, pero simplemente le dio las fotos que encontro— mira estas fotos...

—Eh?... —tomo las fotos y las vio fijamente mientras su mente acomodaba las piezas del rompecabezas— oh no... Vamos a la oficina de la subdirectora! Ahora!

—Vamos! —dijo Fluttershy siguiendo a Dante, se veía concentrado, tal como su hermano suele estar.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

—Y esto que?! —dijo Luna lanzando al escritorio un folder, dejando visibles unas fotos en las que Vergil estaba destruyendo la decoración del gimnasio.

Incluso en una foto se lo veía bajando de una patada voladora la bola disco. En otra foto se lo veía a él charlando con Twilight de forma sospechosa.

—Es bastante obvio que la escuela no dejará que alguien que mande a hacer cosas como esa... Compita por la corona del baile de otoño... —decía mostrando decepción por ambos— y Vergil... Lamentablemente tendremos que expulsarte por este acto de bandalismo... —dijo dejando seco a Vergil.

Esa persona... Era claro que era él, pero a la vez no era él, como podía defenderse!? Y era más que claro qué su madre estaría decepcionada de él... Qué podrían hacer?

Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina, eran ellos Dante y Fluttershy, el peliblanco traía consigo las fotos en la mano.

—Subdirectora... Fluttershy encontró esto en un basurero de la biblioteca... —los 3 se juntaron un poco mientras Vergil y Twilight veían que ocurría.

—Alguien modifico estas fotos... Para que paresca que Vergil destruyo las decoración de la fiesta... —afirmó Fluttershy mientras Luna veía las nuevas evidencias que traían.

—Hmmm... —la subdirectora verificaba que las fotos, y era cierto, la evidencia que le trajeron a ella primero era falsa y falsificada— Tienen razón... Bien... Twilight puedes seguir compitiendo para ser princesa del baile de otoño... Y Vergil... Una sincera disculpa... —dijo volteando la vista hacia el peliblanco de gabardina azul— Aunque... Dado el destrozo en el gimnasio... Tendremos que posponer el baile hasta mañana en la noche... —agarrando sus cosas salio de la oficina— si me permiten, informaré de esto a la directora... —dijo mientras se retiraba de su oficina.

—Gracias por la ayuda... —dijo Twilight abrazando a Dante. Mientras este correspondía riéndose alegre.

—Cómo es que...? —pregunto algo confundido, puesto que él ya tenía la guillotina en el cuello pero se salvo.

—Tranquilo... Es un problema pasado... —la tímida Fluttershy, el hecho de salvar a ambos de un probemon seguro le dio confianza... abrazo al Sparda más frío y indiferente... Tal vez demasiada confianza en si misma.

—!!! —Vergil quedó en shock por el abrazo puesto que además de su madre, nadie le dio un abrazo así... Incluso Twilight y Dante se quedaron sorprendidos por verlos así...

Dante se reía disimuladamente al ver la cara que ponía Vergil.

Twilight se sentía un poco extrañada al ver así a Fluttershy.

Pronto la misma Fluttershy reacciono ante lo que acabo de hacer. Dio un brinco de temor para atrás mirando con terror al Sparda.

—Ay no! Por favor perdóname... Fue solo un impulso...! —dijo ella temblando de miedo esperando la reacción del joven Sparda. Al igual que los espectadores...

—Tranquila... Esta bien... Gracias —dijo Vergil pero sin quitar la expresión fría que siempre trae.

Los 4 salieron de la oficina...

—Twilight... Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? —el joven Dante caminaba al lado de Twilight... Mientras le hacia tal propuesta. Tanto Vergil como Fluttershy se veían sorprendidos...

—Eh?!... —reacciono Twilight, se la veía sorprendida, lo voltea a verlo, con esa dulce y bromista sonrisa que casi siempre traía.

—C-claro... Emm... Mañana?!! Oh no! —salio corriendo alarmada dejando a los 3 ahí sólitos.

—Chicos voy a... Prepararme para mañana, espero verlos —dijo Fluttershy retirándose con calma, siguiendo los pasos de Twilight.

En eso los hermanos se quedaron solos.

—Creí que invitarias a Rainbow... —dijo Vergil sin ver a su hermano.

—Estas loco... Esa chica no me agrada y es más que claro que yo tampoco le agrado —dijo Dante mientras se notaban sus mejillas ruborizarse y se cruzaba de brazos— y tú no te hagas... Invita a Fluttershy no?... Se nota que babeas por ella —dijo en un pequeño tono de burla... Pero a su hermano no le cayó en gracia.

—Deja tus estupideces Dante... —lo miraba amenazante al peliblanco— Pero de todos modos no pienso ir... —dijo dándose la vuelta dejando solo a su hermano.

—No jodas Vergil... —se va a seguir a su hermano, en un intento de convencerlo de acudir a la fiesta.

* * *

Twilight corría por las calles hasta llegar al lugar del encuentro con las chicas, sin decir nada entro mientras sus amigas estaban probándose unos conjuntos de ropa. Para la fiesta que estaba próxima... Hasta donde ellas sabían.

Twilight entró a un vestidor y lo cerro, se apoyo contra un muro, poniendo su mochila en un lado, simplemente se dejó caer algo preocupada.

Las chicas se veían confundidas...

* * *

—Dante, esto es inútil... —dijo Vergil mientras caminaba por la calle siguiendo a su hermano.

—Tonto?... Estoy seguro que ellas te convenceran de ir al primer evento de tu vida!... Ya fuiste muy uraño en el pasado... —dijo mientras veía a su alrededor, las chicas le dijeron que estarían en la boutique... Pero antes tenía que ubicarse.

—Ah!... Qué tan urgente es tu necesidad de que vaya?! —pregunto Vergil en tono molesto mientras veía de frente a su hermano.

—Mira hermano... Estoy seguro que ese evento cambiará tu vida —afirmaba Dante mi entras seguía caminando— ni puedes perdértelo... Antes no tenías amigos... Ahora... Las tienes a ellas —afirmó el peliblanco a su hermano, dejándolo pensando. Pero antes de darse cuenta... Ya habían llegado...

—Espero que no estén ocupadas... —Dante abrió la puerta sin más... Sin llamar, por suerte las chicas no se molestaron al verlo— Hola chi- Eh?... Pasa algo?... —pregunto el chico de la gabardina roja viendo que todas estaban calladas.

—Hola... Twilight llego hace unos minutos y se metió en el vestidor... —respondió en tono molesto Rainbow sin ver a Dante...

De repente Twilight abrió la cortina del vestidor, con su cachorro a su lado.

—Estas bien?... —pregunto Applejack.

—El baile de otoño no se hará esta noche... —respondió Twilight...

—¡¿Qué?! —reacciono Pinkie llamando la atención de los Sparda.

—Lo tuvieron que posponer porque Sunset Shimmer hizo que Snips y Snails arruinarán toda la decoración de Pinkie Pie —siguió hablando...

—¡¿Qué?! —volvió a reaccionar más sorprendida.

—Pero el baile de otoño tiene que ser esta noche...

—¡¿Qu- —no pudo gritar puesto que Applejack le tapo la boca. Esto sacó una pequeña risa del mismo Dante... Pero se dio cuenta que había un problema.

—Es que... —antes de que pudiera hablar...

—Vienes de otro mundo allá eres princesa poni la corona tiene un elemento mágico que activa otros elementos mágicos que sin ella no funcionarían más pero los necesitas para proteger tu mundo mágico y si no consigues la corona esta noche te quedaras en este mundo y no podrás volver en mucho mucho tiempo —dijo sin pausa alguna (sin hacer comas, dime si pudiste decirlo todo sin respirar :v) para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

—Esta loca... —susurro Dante a su hermano mientras el peliblanco de gabardina azul vio la reacción de asombro de Twilight y el cachorro.

—Seguro?... —le respondió... No se veía asombrado, a pesar de saber que ella le acertó.

—Si... Estoy segura de que esa no es la razón... —le respondio la chica de pelo arcoiris.

—No... Básicamente acertó —hablo... El perro?!... Todas reaccionaron asombradas!

—?!... —reacciono Dante completamente sorprendido, casi por instinto, desenfunda a Evony y Ibory... Pero no las traía consigo.

—¡Puede hablar! —grito Rarity viendo a Spike hablando.

—Oh si!... Y del lugar que vengo no soy un perro, soy un feroz dragón lanza-fuego! —dijo un poco orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Por qué se quiere ligar a Rarity? —pregunto Dante en susurro a su hermano, al ver como le pedía directamente a ella que le rascara las orejas.

—Ni idea... —le respondió su hermano en susurro.

—¿Cómo supiste todo eso? —pregunto Twilight a su amiga de pelo enmarañado.

—Lo presenti... —respondió Pinkie pues... Ella es Pinkie, no necesitaba más explicación que eso.

—Espera un momento... A ver si entendí, Eso quiere decir que... Eres una poni?

—Eres una princesa?...

—Eres de otro mundo?...

Preguntaba cada una mientras Twilight no respondía por la tensión, era el centro de la mirada de todos, hasta los hermanos Sparda estaban sorprendidos.

—S-si... —respondió ella, aun insegura y temerosa de la respuesta.

—Debi adivinarlo... Desde un principio parecías una princesa... —susurro Dante.

Las chicas se acercaron inspiradas y sorprendidas de la verdad, pero tenían sonrisas en sus rostros... Vergil se quedó pensando... Como pensarías si ellas supieran que ambos son hijos del Caballero Oscuro Legendario Sparda...

Pero prefirieron seguir guardando el secreto... Puesto que tenían un problema mayor...

* * *

De regreso al gimnasio, pudieron ver que todo era un caos, no había más que rastros de la decoración de Pinkie.

—¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto! —comento Rarity viendo a su alrededor.

—Si tan solo tuviera algún cañón de fiestas... Podría decorar todo super rápido —decía Pinkie.

—Yo se que parece imposible... —decía Twilight, pero los hermanos Sparda dieron un paso al frente.

—Nada es imposible... —le respondió el peliblanco de gabardina azul.

—Veras que todo estará bien... Si lo hacemos todo juntos —completo la frase su hermano Dante, con su clásica expresión de confianza, momento donde comienza la canción original de la película.

(Dante y Vergil ayudaron a limpiar, pero antes de comenzar, dejaron sus collares sobre una mostrador alto visible, el buen Dante lo hacía con estilo... Vergil lo hacía calmado y relajado, cuando los hermanos vieron a Applejack llevar una mesa sin problemas, se encongieron de hombros... Dante y vergil cargaban las cosas con una mano, mientras los chicos que llegaban los miraban sorprendidos)

(Vergil estaba sorprendido... Nunca antes había visto este espíritu de camaradería y amistad... Casi todos los del instituto vinieron a ayudar... El peliblanco suspiro ya mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía limpiando.

Los hermanos subieron al escenario arreglando algunas cosas para ver que las chicas se tomaban de la mano viendo cómo todo quedaba como antes... Ambos se acercaron... Dante a la izquierda y Vergil a la derecha cerca del fin de la canción y las vieron mostrando una sonrisa... Habían cumplido su misión Mission 15 - Rank SSS okno xdxd)

* * *

—Bien señorita... Mary... Le aseguro que se llevará bien con nuestros alumnos, llegó en uno de nuestros mejores eventos —Celestia junto a la subdirectora Luna se dirigian al gimnasio al saber que estaban redecorando el lugar para la noche. Pero no estaban solas... Una hermosa chica de cabello corto de color negro, vistiendo un chaleco blanco, y unos pantalones jeans que denotaban su silueta femenina.

—La verdad es que... Eso espero directora Celestia —no era ni fría ni muy amable, teniendo una tono de voz regular.

—Bueno aquí es... Hay que ver si hoy es el baile —ambas abrieron la puerta para ver como quedó el esfuerzo de los alumnos.

* * *

—Malditas... Snips y Snails no hicieron más que meterse en un lío del que los salve... Necesito esa corona! El poder debe de ser mio! —refunfuñaba Sunset, en uno de los pasillos más oscuros del instituto. Sabía que su intento de detener el baile fue un fracaso... Ahora que podía hacer?

—Quieres poder?... —se escucho una voz entre las sombras, llamando la atención de Sunset.

—Quién eres? —pregunto sin miedo, y entre las luces salió una silueta que nunca antes se había visto en Canterlot High, un hombre de un curioso traje negro, tenía una cicatriz en su rostro y no tenía cabello con una heterocromia visible.

—Eso es algo que no debes saber jovencita... —respondió la figura.

—Dime que quieres?! —pregunto con valentía, puesto que aquella figura podía causar temor.

—Vi el potencial oculto en ti... El detonador del poder... Chica pony —afirmo aquel sujeto, mientras sostenía su libro entre sus delgados dedos. Sunset dio un paso atrás al ser descubierta... Pero seguía firme ante él.

—C-como...? —antes de poder terminar aquel tipo la interrumpió.

—Yo... Te revelaré... El secreto de los hermanos Sparda... —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, infundia un leve terror a la chica al verlo con esa marca en su rostro— un modo... Que con el paso del tiempo, pude deducir... Que solo el poder de la corona puede revelar... Quieres que te revele el secreto al poder absoluto? —dijo acercándose paso a paso a Sunset ella retrocedía mientras lo escuchaba detenidamente.

—Fuu... Te escucho... —respondió ella con seguridad, no mantenía su escepticismo... Pues ella era de otro mundo. Pero le intrigaba... Qué ocultaban los hermanos Sparda?

—Pero antes... Necesitas los amuletos... —respondió... Ahora se formó una alianza de terror.

* * *

—Bien hecho chicos y chicas... Primero darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva alumna aquí presente... —la princesa Celestia presentó a Mary...

Tanto los hermanos Sparda y las 6 chicas la vieron, y decidieron darle una oportunidad para su amistad. Mientras los alumnos aún felices le daban una cálida bienvenida al instituto.

—Todo parece indicar que el baile de otoño... Se realizará esta noche!! —dijo fuertemente para que todos los alumnos oyeran, todos en el lugar gritaron de la felicidad, pero aún faltaba algo— así que salgan de aquí y vayan a arreglarse... Ah y no olviden depositar sus boletas para elejir a la princesa a la salida... —dijo mientras la subdirectora Luna tenía la urna de votos, y los alumnos se retiraban dejando sus votos.

—Tienes mi voto Twilight...

—También el mio...

Se retiraba casa alumno mientras los hermanos Sparda se dirigían a buscar sus amuletos...

—Chicas... No vieron nuestros collares? —pregunto el peliblanco de ropas rojas.

—Lo siento pero no los vimos... —respondió Twilight algo preocupada, mientras pudo ver que la alumna nueva los miraba de reojo.

—Vamos a ver a la chica nueva!... Tiene estilo~ —dijo Pinkie, mientras todas asentían y sé acercaban a la chica nueva...

—Mamá nos va a matar... —dijo Vergil mientras se rascaba la nuca, se lo notaba tenso y temeroso.

—No, si no se lo decimos —propuso Dante y no era mala idea puesto que la única sospechosa... Podría ser Sunset puesto que solo ella seria capaz de algo como un robo.

Cuando llegue la noche, será el momento... El momento del destino... Algo que ni los hermanos Sparda y la misma princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle no se lo esperan... Pero por ahora...

**Continuara...**


End file.
